


Лента

by Serpentaria



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentaria/pseuds/Serpentaria





	Лента

Джек перехватывает его перед тем, как Рис собирается на ланч – больно смыкает пальцы на запястье, и Рис шипит сквозь сжатые зубы. Джек бесцеремонно закатывает ему рукав на живой руке и неодобрительно цокает, разглядывая воспаленную полосу на запястье.   
На шее у Риса точно такая же – его галстук, как выяснилось, оставляет одинаковые следы – но шею скрывает высокий воротник и тонкий шарф, он единственный в офисных условиях Гелиоса выглядит достаточно неприметно.   
Джек обхватывает его за поврежденное запястье пальцами и сильно сдавливает, пытливо смотря Рису в лицо. Рис кривится, старательно отгоняя от себя ощущение грядущего пиздеца и надеется, что Джеку сейчас не придет в голову какая-нибудь очередная «гениальная» идея.   
– Ну что это такое, пирожок, – вместо всего ожидаемого говорит Джек, разжимает хватку и гладит Риса по отметине. – Это не дело.  
Джек теперь касается бережно, пальцами прослеживает края, где горячая воспаленная кожа переходит в здоровую.  
«О нет, – думает Рис, отупело наблюдая за движениями чужих пальцев. – Нет-нет-нет, только не это дерьмо снова».  
То, что Джек делает сейчас, полностью искупает в его глазах все остальное, придумываемое для Риса. И в самом деле, Джек порой нежен с ним, так что Рис не имеет права жаловаться – слова самого Джека.   
Мудак, мудак, бесконечный мудак, думает Рис, покорно следуя за Джеком и протягивая руку, чтобы тот смог наложить на поврежденную кожу заживляющую мазь и аккуратно забинтовать поверх.   
– Вот так, – приговаривает Джек, возвращая его рукав на место и хлопает Риса по спине, будто нечаянно касаясь самых крупных синяков, и вдруг сграбастывает Риса в крепкие – черт-возьми-как-же-больно – объятья. – Ты такое чудо, тыковка.  
Джек смеется и щиплет его за задницу, и выпускает так же внезапно, как хватает. Быстро кусает за нижнюю губу в подобии поцелуя и подталкивает Риса в сторону выхода.  
– Иди, покажись людям, чтобы не думали, будто я тебя сожрал, – хохочет Джек. – И еще, пирожок! Чтобы когда вернулся в офис, на твоей шее была не эта тряпка, а что-то более крепкое.  
Веселье в глазах Джека сменяется мерзким плотоядным огоньком, и Риса хватает только на короткий кивок. Он спешно ретируется из кабинета, захлопывает за собой двери и некоторое время стоит, прижавшись к стали спиной. К горлу неотвратимо подступают рыдания – сухие, почти беззвучные (Джек такие терпеть не может, ему надо, когда громко, когда гримаса), и Рис размеренно дышит, давя в себе истерику, идет в ближайшую уборную и сдирает с запястья аккуратно наложенную повязку.  
Проблема в том, что после таких проявлений нежности Джек чувствует себя вдвойне безнаказанным. Проблема в том, что Рис даже не может ему никак возразить.  
Рис смотрит на своё запястье, смотрит на отражение в зеркале – бледное, потерянное – и достает из кармана тюбик с настоящей мазью, а не тем дерьмом, чем мажет его Джек. Он тщательно обрабатывает все отметины, до которых может дотянуться, чтобы хотя бы боль на некоторое время ушла.  
Ему нужно подготовиться. Завтра полосы на руке и шее станут в два раза шире.


End file.
